L'amour derrière les barreaux
by Voracity Karn
Summary: L'amour frappe n'importe où. Dehors, dedans, en liberté ou incarcéré. Sauf que c'est parfois plus difficile de l'exprimer. Yuri / Nyo!FrUK


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte a déjà été publié dans "Foire à l'OS" mais, suite à une discussion avec le Mongol, j'ai décidé de le publier indépendamment.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **-L'univers de Orange is the new black appartient à Jenji Kohan**

 **Marianne : Nyo!France / Unity : Nyo!UK / Volkan : Nyo!Turquie**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Angelscythe**

* * *

Marianne jura lorsqu'une étincelle surgit du fatras de fil électrique.

Franchement, son conseiller était une tanche pour l'avoir envoyé à l'atelier électricité. Alors que sa chère (ironie) voisine de box était envoyée à la cuisine.

La bonne blague.

-BONNEFOY ! T'es pas là pour rêvasser !

Se crispant, elle s'empara de son fabuleux tournevis au manche rafistolé et tenta de démêler le sac de nœud. Elle avait beau avoir lu le manuel en entier -peut-être était-elle la seule- elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Très rassurant.

Bidouillant du bout de son outil, Marianne plissa les yeux, feuilletant un manuel de sa main libre. Elle devait trouver la raison de sa panne si elle ne voulait pas y passer la nuit.

Vivement l'heure de manger.

Pourquoi ? Déjà, parce que ça lui permettait de quitter son poste, mais aussi de se moquer de cette chère Unity assignée au service, fulminante de ses échecs précédents.

La pauvre, elle était incapable de faire une omelette ! Alors que elle-même… Elle pourrait être la chef de la cuisine, à la place de Volkan. Peut-être même que ça pourrait révolutionner leur petit vase-clos sans cuisine à huile et diabète à la petite cuillère. Elle avait sûrement pris six kilos depuis le début de son incarcération !

- _Hello darling~_

-Va crever.

-Toujours aussi charmante.

Repoussant ses mèches blondes, Marianne décida de la snober et releva le nez et alla rejoindre le petit groupe avec lequel elle était habituée de manger.

Leur conversation n'était pas des plus édifiantes, mais au moins ça faisait un agréable bruit de fond.

-Hé, bouffeuse de grenouilles !

-Je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans, crétine, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle y était habitué, à force. Et c'était sans doute mieux que passer pour une Québécoise, semblerait-il. Quoique, vu la _fausse_ réputation que cette nationalité lui donnait, pas sûr…

Triturant son repas du bout de la fourchette, Marianne observa les autres détenues vider leurs plateaux avec application. Ce n'était pas toujours un spectacle très ragoûtant mais ça distrayait.

-On doit encore faire fonctionner les ordinateurs, aujourd'hui. C'est super dangereux et on arrivera sans doute à rien. Le moindre faux-pas et on fait griller les circuits. Et je parie que si ça arrive, ils vont nous mettre ça sur le dos…

-Comme toujours…

Marianne fit la moue à cette réponse. Oui, bon, dans une prison, c'est normal que les sujets de conversation ne soient pas très variés, ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire remarquer.

-Hé, poupée blonde, susurra-t-on à son oreiller.

La latino se prit un coup de fourchette en réponse.

-C'est bon, c'était pour rire, râla-t-elle en se frottant le front.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle.

-Oh oh, mademoiselle n'a pas d'humour aujourd'hui… Serait-ce la semaine rouge ? C'est pour ça que ta petite-amie fait la gueule ? Elle est frustrée ?

Tournant la tête en direction du comptoir, elle aperçut qu'en effet Unity était encore plus renfrognée que d'habitude. Oui, c'était possible.

-Là ? Non, j'y suis pour rien.

-Franchement, elle a une tronche à faire tourner le lait, je me demande pourquoi la Turque l'a prise dans la cuisine.

-Volkan a ses raisons.

Elle ignora le regard blasé et engloutit son riz. Si elle tardait trop, elle risquait d'arriver en retard et ça, c'était pas une bonne idée. Son dossier n'avait pas besoin d'un rapport, merci bien.

Alors qu'elle vidait son plateau dans la poubelle, elle sentit quelqu'un arriver près d'elle. Par réflexe, ses mains se crispèrent sur le plastique, prête à dégommer la menace potentielle.

-Sérieusement ? Avec un _plateau_? Tu m'as habitué à mieux.

-On n'a pas idée de surprendre les gens, ronchonna Marianne.

-Oh, acceptez mes excuses, _milady_.

-Unity… Tu voulais quelque chose ? Soupira-t-elle. Je dois vite rejoindre mon poste de travail, il est de l'autre côté de la prison.

Pour toute réponse, la criminelle promena son regard autour d'elle, s'assurant que gardes et détenues ne s'occupaient pas d'elles.

-J'ai entendu dire que la chapelle était libre, ce soir, commença-t-elle. Je sais que tu es une saleté de croyante, mais c'est bien le seul endroit tranquille !

Elle avait haussé le ton sur la fin pour éviter de se faire couper.

-Y'a pas de mal à croire en quelque chose, marmonna Marianne.

-Sauf quand cette croyance nous empêche de nous amuser.

-Je t'ai entendu, tu sais.

Elles ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux depuis le début de leur conversation, surveillant les oreilles indiscrètes.

-J'ai arrangé une combine avec Volkan, on pourra s'éclipser pendant le dîner, personne ne s'en rendra compte. T'en penses quoi ?

Un petit sourire joyeux étira les lèvres de Marianne. Elle se rapprocha de sa petite-amie au mépris de toutes règles.

-Que je suis encore plus amoureuse de ton petit cerveau criminel.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
